


A Seat Made for a Queen

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Bucky is an ass man, F/M, Face Sitting, Oh yeah there’s dirty talking, Oral Sex, Oral sex (female recieving), Plot? What Plot?, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, WoC readers need a lil love too, and a little fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: There’s literally no plot, just some good ‘ol smut.





	A Seat Made for a Queen

"Come here baby," Bucky coos, tapping his mouth as you grind on his pelvis. He stares at you with complete and utter lust, waiting for you to obey. You spread your legs wide to slowly move up his body until his head is in between your legs. James massages your ass and hums in approval. 

"God I love your ass," he groans.  
"Thank you, I try to keep it perky for you," you answer with a good jiggle of your butt. You gently rub your panty covered pussy on his stubbled jaw. 

"Good! Keep it that way," Bucky chuckles against my thighs. He kisses the insides of you thighs, making sure to ignore the spot that needs the most attention. “Fuck I love your skin doll,” he groans. “So soft and beautiful.” Bucky sighs against your warm brown skin, nipping at the toned skin.

"Wait a second," you say before standing over him, quickly removing your panties. "Much better," you say, placing your legs around his head once again. Bucky lowers you to his mouth, his breath hot on your slick pussy. He blows softly against your clit making you shudder. It takes everything in you not to lower yourself completely. 

“Bucky,” you whine. No one likes to be teased but apparently James hasn’t learned that yet. 

“Aw does my sweet girl want my tongue? Do you want me to lick you until you cry out?” You huff out of frustration-he wants you to answer him and you hate indulging him. Nodding furiously, you buck your hips forward but Bucky’s metal arm is a formidable challenge. 

“Tsk tsk,” he tuts between kisses on your thighs. “I want you to use your words.” Sucking in a deep breath, you swallow your pride and say what he wants to hear. 

“Yes Bucky, I want you to lick me until I make a mess all over your face.” Bucky’s eyes go dark, pupils filled with lust and a dark promise. 

“That’s more like it doll,” he purrs before driving your wet pussy into his mouth. You throw your head back, hands gripping onto the headboard for purchase. Bucky leisurely swirls his tongue around your clit before dipping into your leaky hole. His moans are loud as he licks into you as if you’d run away. 

Your hips have taken on a life of their own so much so Bucky uses his metal arm to hold you in place.

“Fuck Buck, right fucking there just like that please,” you pant as he brings attention back to your clit. Bucky gives the sensitive bundle of nerves a hard lick before sucking on it. His other hand travels up your stomach and up your chest where he grabs your breast, kneading it roughly. 

“Baby, I’m gonna come. Fuck, you’re gonna make me come,” you warn. The coil in the pit of your stomach is reaching its end. You find yourself chasing after your impending orgasm, leaving your nearly breathless. Looking down at Bucky, your bleary gaze is met with an intensity and determination you’ve never seen on him before. He’s determined to make you fall about and the thought alone sends you spiraling.

“Bucky!” His name spills out of you mouth as a harsh cry, your moans loud and unabashed with please as Bucky continues his assault on your oversensitive sex. Your hands find there way into his black locks, guiding his head deeper into your cunt. Bucky gives your ass a good slap in response, the pain starting the wave of your second orgasm.

You finally find your breath, Bucky’s tongue lazily lapping up your juices as if he could lick you clean. You gingerly make your way off his face and fall back on the bed, your legs at the head of the bed. Bucky wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sits up. He takes your legs into his lap, massaging your calves. 

“You did so well for me baby girl,” he praises. You glow under his praise, covering your face in embarrassment.

“Got a lil carried away there,” you mumble from between your hands. 

“Nah, that was incredibly sexy sweetheart. You taste amazing, I could eat you for hours.” You groan at the thought of Bucky’s skilled tongue between your thighs for hours. Just the thought makes you want to pass out. 

“I just might have to take you up on that James.” 

“I’d be more than happy to doll. Plus,” Bucky grabs your hands, pulling you up gently and sitting you down in his lap. He nuzzles your neck and cuddles you close. 

“I think my face is a great throne for my girl,” Bucky says smugly. You slap him gently.

“You are so foolish, James. I cannot deal with you sometimes.” 

“Oh you love me,” he chuckles planting a wet kiss on your cheek. You roll your eyes and giggle. 

“Yes I do. Now, on to part two of our little escapade.” Bucky growls and bites at your neck.

“Yes Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Squidlywiddly87 and  
> i-the-hell-is-bvcky 
> 
> Please kudo and comment and all that jazz!


End file.
